


意外惊喜

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 盾冬盾 - Freeform, 盾冬铁 - Freeform, 盾铁 - Freeform, 铁冬铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 因为是搬文所以我没有仔细地校对过，如果出现错别字请见谅。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 因为是搬文所以我没有仔细地校对过，如果出现错别字请见谅。

Steve站在门口，握紧了手里的盾牌，同时瞪大了眼睛。他从没有想过迎接自己外出任务一个月归来的会是这个，房间里的一切看起来就像是荒诞，但又棒得无可挑剔的电影场景。

Tony的头发湿润卷翘，脸上泛着淡淡的粉色，他那双薄唇微微张开，鲜艳的舌头不时地伸出来舔弄着有些红肿的嘴唇。蜜色的身体上蒙着一层细汗，精瘦的腰有力地摆动着，挺翘的臀部随着他的动作时而紧绷时而收缩，那伸张的性感曲线看得Steve几乎在瞬间就硬了起来。

“噢……那里……再来……”

而Bucky，噢Bucky，他躺在床上放纵地呻吟着，白皙的身体和暗色的床单形成了鲜明的对比。他的金属臂用力地攒紧了床单似乎就快要把它撕碎了，同时另一只手圈住自己的分身快速地套弄着。他的腰随着Tony挺动的动作前后摆动着，条理分明的腹肌律动出性感的曲线。红晕渐渐爬上他的脸颊，蓝色眼睛里闪烁着情欲的水光，就像是阳光下的大海一样漂亮。

“嗯……啊……Stevie？”Bucky转头看着门口的Steve像是有些意外，“噢……你回来了……”

紧接着Tony也转过头来看他，也同样意外道：“噢操，我忘了。”

Steve深呼吸一口气强迫自己先冷静下来，然后把手里的盾牌放下朝两人走过去，他注意到Tony的眼睛几乎在一瞬间亮了起来，同时Bucky的视线也粘腻地在他的身上徘徊着。

“你们做多久了？”Steve不满注意到房间里充满了情欲的味道，同时他们身下的床单已经一塌糊涂了，这说明现在肯定不是这两人的第一轮。

“大概……一个小时？”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇一脸餍足道，还不忘提醒Tony用力一点操他的前列腺。

“差不多吧……”Tony说着一个挺身用力插了进去，Bucky顿时咬着嘴唇弓起了身子又落下去，然后张大着嘴有些困难地呼吸着。

“操！再来……”Bucky觉得自己的眼前像是炸开了一堆烟花，而Steve身上还没有散去的硝烟味让这一切感觉更真实了。

“那我猜之前Buck把你操了一遍？”Steve一边说一边把手放上了Tony的腰，同时跪上床去低头舔了舔Bucky挺立的阴茎。

“操……”两人同时骂了出声，Steve则直接张嘴将Bucky吞了进去同时把手指滑到Tony的臀部，用力地抓了一下那手感极佳的臀肉。

“Stevie……嗯……”Bucky干脆松开了握住自己的手该去按住Steve的头，放纵自己发出更多的呻吟。

Steve闭上眼睛卷起舌头缠住了Bucky的阴茎用力地吮吸着，舌尖舔弄着那些凸起的血管，然后在Bucky哑着声音粗喘时给他来了一个深喉，成功地从Bucky嘴里逼出了又一声性感的呻吟。

“操，你吸得太用力了……”Tony被Bucky紧缩的身体夹得有一点不舒服，连忙退出来一点待他松弛一点后再插进去。

Steve这是把手指陷进了Tony的臀缝里，指尖摩挲着那敏感滑嫩的皮肤，然后来到了那个总是饥渴着的穴口，有些意外地摸到了一个凸起的硬物。

“嗯……别……Steve……”Tony的声音一下子变了味，Steve甚至能感觉到他开始了轻微的颤抖。

好奇鼓舞着Steve捏住了那个硬物往外抽了一下，震动从他掌心传到他的身体里，瞬间在他的背脊激起了一阵酥麻。

Tony咬着唇喘息了一声，就连挺腰的动作都停了下来。Steve勾了勾嘴角然后用力地把抽出了一半的按摩棒插了回去。Tony几乎是尖叫了一声然后整个人往前倒了一下，抽出的阴茎又一次深埋进Bucky的体内，一瞬间两人都忍不住舒服地叹了一声。

Steve抬起头放开了Bucky，然后转头亲了一下Tony的嘴唇，同时捏着了那根按摩棒快速地抽插了起来。

“你居然插着这个在干他？”Steve咬着Tony的耳朵低声道，满意地看着他被自己的动作打乱了节奏，甚至一点力气都使不上来，差不多完全靠Bucky自给自足。

“是他……啊……放进去的……”Tony无力地为自己辩解道。

“然后你就这么让他放进去了。”Steve笑道。

“我……不是……啊……别……慢点……”突然被顶到了前列腺的Tony整个人都跳了起来然后又软了下去，他现在只能勉强撑着床维持着跪立的姿势。

Steve轻笑着把拔出了按摩棒丢在一边，看着现在上面得精液挑了挑眉，然后把手插进Tony的身体里，曲起手指把里面的精液给扣了出来。

Tony弓起了腰全身发红，就像一只熟透的小龙虾一样。Steve怜爱地吻了吻他的脸颊然后撑开他的穴口探到深处去，用指尖夹住他前列腺附近得嫩肉揉搓了起来。

“嗯！……唔嗯……”Tony喘着气小幅度地摆着腰，双腿发软地打着颤，几乎整个人都要趴在Bucky身上了。

Bucky眯着眼睛看着Tony那双水润漂亮的大眼睛，干脆伸手把他往下拉然后用右手环住他的背，用左手抓着他的屁股往上抬了一下。

金属臂的冰凉触感让Tony浑身一抖，他有些报复意味地张嘴咬住了Bucky的嘴唇，后者干脆直接给他一个深吻。

Steve绕到Tony身后跪好，双手抓着Tony的臀肉用力地揉捏了起来，并把自己的胯部贴住他用力地磨蹭了几下。

战斗服略微粗糙的触感让Tony感觉有些疼痛，然而隔着布料传来的炽热的温度和坚挺的硬度让他兴奋得几乎开始流水。Tony抓着Bucky的肩膀沙哑着嗓音叫了一声，然后回过头去看着Steve，用几乎是恳求的语气道：

“操我Steve，快。”

“Bucky刚刚还没喂饱你？”Steve明知故问道，他的手指不断地搔刮着Tony湿润的肠壁，淫靡的水声弄得他面红耳赤。

“不……但是……我想要你……操我Steve，操我……”Tony觉得自己快要哭出来了，Steve就是故意的，他肯定，这家伙对弄哭他有一种莫名的执念。

“你就满足他吧Stevie，这家伙可是个小荡妇。”Bucky笑着用手抹掉了Tony眼角的泪，“而且他要再不动起来，我他妈就要软下去了。”

“是那样吗Tony，你是个小荡妇吗？”Steve一边问一边用力地顶撞着Tony的屁股，他爱死他现在这个模样了，挣扎又无助，深陷在情欲中无法自拔，并且全身心地渴求着他。

“操你们的！是，我是！所以快插进来满足我！”Tony近乎崩溃地大叫道。

Bucky笑着吻了吻他同时轻拍着他的背将他安抚下来，Steve也二话不说直接拉开拉链掏出他早就硬得发疼的阴茎一口气操进了Tony的身体里。

Tony瞪着眼睛发出了一声短促的尖叫，整个身子被撞得往前动了一下，Bucky闷哼了一声用力地夹紧腰来获得更多快感。

“操，你完全湿透了Tony，就像个女人一样。”Steve低声道，抓着Tony的屁股开始大开大合地操弄了起来，完全不给他任何适应的机会，因为根本没必要，而且他清楚Tony就喜欢他这样。

“啊……嗯唔……啊……”强烈的快感像巨浪一样拍打着Tony的大脑，他觉得此刻自己的身体已经完全被Steve一手掌控着，他的每一个动作都源自于身后那人的动作。

由于Steve快有力的抽插导致了Tony身体以同等的速度和力度运动了起来，躺在他身下的Bucky自然也成了受益者。

“天……太棒了……再快点……”Bucky一边呻吟一边用力地摆着腰来加快速度，感谢超级士兵血清，不然他大概早就累瘫下了。

“不……不要再快……啊……不……”然而Tony毕竟只是普通人的身体，这种速度和力度他完全承受不来。可是两位超级士兵对他的呼声充耳不闻，就像是约好了要把他逼到极限一般，过快的速度让Tony觉得自己的身体都快要散架了。

“别……慢点唔……啊……”Tony软绵绵地趴在Bucky身上呻吟求饶，然而他的屁股反而更加用力地吮吸着Steve，同时他的阴茎也变得更硬甚至开始吐露前液。

“上帝……你里面开始发抖了Tony，你能感觉到吗，天啊你简直太棒了。”Steve叹息着放慢了一点速度，他把自己深埋在Tony体内感受着那些敏感的肠壁的收缩和挤压，同时他把龟头顶住了Tony的前列腺按压打转，享受着里头的嫩肉疯狂吮吸着他前端的快感。

“噢……别这样……太多了……啊……”Tony双眼有些无神无声地慌张道，他抓着Bucky的肩膀往前爬，坚挺的阴茎就这么直接顶上了Bucky的前列腺，一瞬间开始抽搐颤抖的肠壁吸得他浑身发软，差点就忍不住射了出来。

“操，你操得太深了。”Bucky骂了一句连忙抓住Tony的屁股往下按，结果正好就让Steve用力地撞上了他的前列腺，一瞬间疼痛夹杂着强烈的快感在Tony脑子里炸开，刚才好不容易压下去的射精冲动又一次冲上大脑，并且这一次他再也拦不住了。

“操！”滚烫的精液冲刷着敏感的肠道带来强烈的刺激，一直在高潮边缘徘徊的Bucky差点也忍不住射了出来。

Steve咬着牙等待最强烈的那一阵抽搐过去之后重新恢复了挺动，Tony尖叫了一声本能地就想要逃跑，却被Steve结结实实地抓着腰按了回去。

“慢点啊……嗯唔……”高潮过后嫉妒敏感的身体完全经不起Steve这番快速的操弄，还在不应期内的阴茎顿时发出了一阵钝痛，Tony咬着嘴唇拼命想要放松身体减少一点快感，可是他的屁股才刚松了一点，Steve就一巴掌拍了上去。

“啊……不……嗯啊……”Tony突然觉得眼前一阵模糊，紧接着他的眼眶出现了刺痛感，随后就有什么东西划过了他的脸庞。

“你怎么又把他操哭了。”Bucky有些心疼地亲了一下Tony的眼睛，他对于自家老友的这种执念不是特别理解，但确实，Tony哭起来的模样太美了，尤其当你把他哭泣时候的脸和他平时张扬跋扈的脸作一下对比，你就巴不得找条链子把他锁在床上天天干他，直到他连哭都哭不出来为止。

“你哭了吗Tony？”Steve像是有些意外地问，他在Bucky从Tony身下出来之后压下身子把他整个人按在床上，然后捏着他的下巴让他把脸转过来。

“操你的 Rogers！操你！”Tony红着眼圈恶狠狠地骂道，却不知道这副模样只会让Steve更想好好地欺负他。

“这是惩罚Tony，你不该忘记我今天回来的。”Steve温柔地舔掉了Tony脸上的眼泪，然后把他的头按在了Bucky腿间，“现在，你还有一样工作要完成。”

Tony看着面前一柱擎天的阴茎吞了吞口水，操他妈的超级血清，操！

“舔舔他，宝贝。”Bucky笑着用手指挠了挠Tony的下巴，就像在逗猫一样。

“操你的。”Tony嫌弃地拍掉他的手，然后伸出舌头从根部一路舔到头部，并将那些不断冒出的液体勾进嘴里，然后张嘴含住了饱满的龟头吮吸了几下，才一点点把它吞进嘴里去。

Bucky舒服地叹了一口气，把手放在Tony的头上揉了揉他的头发，并引导着他吞吐着自己。

Steve看着Bucky这副享受的模样笑了笑，伸手摸了摸他的脸，凑上去和他交换了一个问，然后把注意力重新集中在Tony身上。

“嗯……唔嗯……”Tony的身体被Steve撞得一前一后地摇晃着，那些接连不断的呻吟被Bucky粗壮的阴茎全都堵在了他的嘴里，急促的呼吸让他的脸颊红了起来，止都止不住的生理泪水在他脸上流下了一道道淫靡的水光。

“再多动动舌头……对……噢Tony我爱死你的嘴了。”Bucky摩挲着Tony的头发享受道，这个小胡子男人真的该死的擅长口交，没有任何贬低他的意思，就只是，他的舌头真的太他妈灵活了。

“你都是在哪里学会来这些花招的嗯？”Bucky摩挲着Tony脸颊上那一个被自己龟头顶起来的包问。

“嗯……从我以前的床伴那里？”Tony吐出了Bucky的阴茎用双手握住它套弄着，同时把嘴唇贴在顶端不断地用舌头去舔着敏感的马眼，“那些女孩儿们，她们都特别擅长这……啊……嗯唔……”

Steve像是突然有点不开心，他抓住Tony的腰突然快速地抽插了几下然后又抽了出去只在入口处操弄，全然不顾里头的肠壁饥渴成一个什么程度。

“操你的，你发什么神经！”体内的空虚感让Tony觉得就像是有一千只蚂蚁在啃食他，又痒又麻的简直要把他逼疯。

“你不该在床上提别人Tony。”Bucky笑道。

“操，如果不是你问……啊……嗯轻点……唔……”Steve突然又挺身进入了Tony，同时Bucky也把他的头重新按了下去，又一次被人塞满了两张嘴的Tony只能发出不满又享受的闷哼声。

Steve闭上眼睛喘着气，一边啃咬着Tony的后颈一边握住他的分身套弄了起来。Tony呜咽着收缩了一下肠壁，像是完全弃械投降了一般闭上眼睛吞吐着Bucky。

三个人都知道他们就要到达高潮了，接下来就是考验默契的时刻。Steve咬着 Tony的后颈，将自己滚烫的气息全数喷洒在他的脖子上，满意地感受着怀里的人止不住地全身颤抖着并且更加用力地吸住了他。Bucky则扶着Tony的头开始在他嘴里抽插了起来，缠绕在他柱身上的舌头不断地收紧，就像是在催促着他射精。

“嗯……唔……嗯！”高潮的一瞬间Tony几乎全身绷紧，脆弱的肠道被滚烫的精液冲刷着引起他的一阵阵战栗，Tony本能地滚动着喉咙吞咽着，嘴里的精液就这么顺着他的食道滑了下去。

Steve和Bucky先后退出了Tony的身体，莫名的空虚感让Tony忍不住呻吟了一声，完全合不上的肉穴收缩着吐出了一股股精液，他的嘴边也算都是粘稠的液体。

“洗个澡吧。”Bucky说着用金属手抹掉了Tony嘴边的液体然后把手指凑到他嘴边，微笑着看他本能地伸出舌头来将那些液体舔得一干二净还张嘴含住了他的手指吮吸了一下。

Steve把人从床上抱起来带进了浴室，Bucky则替他清理干净身体，然后把他放进浴缸里泡着。Tony呻吟了一声用水洗了把脸，然后趴在浴缸边挑眉看着Bucky跨坐在了Steve身上，很显然这两位体力超乎常人的士兵还完全没有满足，尤其是Steve。但是他们两个难道就没有不应期吗操！

Tony撇了撇嘴有些羡慕嫉妒恨地看着两人，然后转过身去舒服地享受着他的热水浴，反正没他啥事了，他今天已经很满足了。

Bucky的呻吟声在他背后放荡地响着，伴随着Steve粗重的呼吸声还有清晰的肉体的碰撞的声音，Tony没坚持多久就发现自己可耻地硬了。

不，他不能再做了，冷静Tony Stark，冷静。

“啊Stevie……再来……嗯……噢上帝……太棒了！”Bucky扶着Steve的肩膀快速地挺着腰，同时Steve抓着他的屁股用同样的速度抽插着。超级士兵之间做爱的一个好处就是，他们中从来不会出现体力问题，像Tony那样被干得整个人发软的情况更是绝对不可能。

噢操，他们是在嘲笑他吗！Tony有些生气地把自己埋进水里，但还是能听到那些让他脸红的声音。最后他忍无可忍地从水里站了起来，抓起一旁的浴袍裹上就离开了浴室。

“噢……我们好像冷落了我们的小宝贝。”Bucky看着Tony的背影舔了舔嘴唇道。

“不着急，我们有一整晚的时间补偿他。”Steve笑着咬了咬Bucky的嘴唇，然后用力地把他抬起来又按下去。

“啊……对……嗯唔……啊……”Bucky收回了心思低头抱住了Steve。

回到房间里的Tony看了一眼门边的盾牌，然后把它拿起来擦干净，随后抱着它回到床上，直接肚子压着它就这么趴着闭上了眼睛。

星盾是他的，两根老冰棍也是他的，总之都是他的。Tony想着想着就勾起了嘴角，舒服地抱着枕头睡了过去。

于是从浴室里出来的两人看到的就是这么一副场景——Tony赤身裸体地趴在星盾上呼呼大睡，他枕着的还是印着Bucky手臂上那颗红星的枕头。

“他是故意的吗？”Bucky一脸怀疑地问。

“谁知道呢。”Steve笑着朝Tony走了过去，手指轻抚了一下被擦得干干净净的盾牌，然后直接顺势摸上了Tony的腰，一个邪恶的念头在他脑海里迅速形成，于是他趴下来掰开Tony的臀肉舔了一下那个柔软的肉穴。

床上的人瑟缩了一下，Steve并不意外，反而变本加厉舔湿了Tony并且把舌头伸进去勾弄了一番。Tony从鼻子里发出了呻吟声，但好像还没有要醒过来的意思，只是他的身体已经开始收缩挤压着Steve的舌头了。

Steve耐心地把Tony舔成了一滩水，这说实话并没花费他太多的时间，因为Tony的身体早就被操开了，于是很快，Steve就直起身跪好，然后塞了一个印着反应堆图案的枕头在星盾下，把Tony的腰垫了起来，便扶着自己的阴茎进入了他。

Tony呻吟了一声，眨了眨眼睛，屁股像是有点不明所以地缩了一下。Steve闷哼了一声然后压下身子，双手撑在Tony的两侧，低头吻了吻Tony的肩膀，紧接着慢慢地律动了起来。

小肚子被星盾磨得有点不舒服的Tony总算醒了过来，很快意识到发生了什么的他先是一愣，然后有些慌张地挣扎了起来。

“别乱动。”Steve咬着Tony的耳朵用命令一般的语气低声道，他知道Tony喜欢他在床上对他用这种语气说话，事实上Steve一直觉得Tony有一点受虐倾向。

Tony果然立刻就停止了挣扎，Steve于是伸手把有些错位的星盾重新摆好并把位子往下挪了一点，正好能让Tony勃起的阴茎蹭到上面平滑的地方去，同时又不会让Tony的皮肤被磨伤。

“Jesus……”Tony叹息着闭上了眼睛，“你居然……你什么时候有这个念头的。”

“刚刚？”Steve笑道，“我想看你在盾上高潮。”

“噢老天……”Tony咬着嘴唇努力压抑着兴奋，天知道他想让Steve在盾上操他想了有多久，可是他一直不敢说，他怕Steve会生气，可是谁能想到……噢，纯洁的美国队长，正直的美国队长！

“现在轮到我觉得自己被冷落了。”Bucky一边说一边爬上床，手里拿着一管他刚刚从浴室里顺出来的润滑剂。他紧贴着Steve低头吻了吻他，然后又去吻了吻Tony，然后直起身来拧开盖子将润滑剂倒在Steve的屁股上。

两人都耐心地等待着Bucky做好准备工作，等他顺利进入了Steve的身体时，三个人都忍不住舒服地叹了一口气。

“那个，在开始之前，我能问一下这是最后一次吗？”Tony有些不安又有些激动地扭了扭腰问。

“你觉得呢？”Steve舔着嘴唇低笑道。

“操，不行，我不能，我做不到。”Tony连忙摇头道。

“相信你自己宝贝，我们一周之前才狂欢了一整晚，你这么快就忘了？”Bucky笑道，像是回忆起当时的美好画面一样意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇。

“噢？”Steve眯了眯眼睛，“我不在的时候你们两个玩得很开心嘛。”

“不是的Steve，你听我解啊……嗯唔……”

“我听着呢Tony，不着急，你慢慢说，毕竟我们有一整晚的时间。”Steve舔着Tony的耳朵轻笑道。

“噢……操……Barnes我恨你……啊！”

“我也爱你，宝贝。”

 

完。


End file.
